Pocket watch of Fate
by Pichie
Summary: Ed is stuck in our world! Oh no! He needs to go back! What if he drags a girl from our world there? What would happen if she'd discover the True Knowledge? Oh no! Please read the whole chapter! Please review! Beware of constant abuse of Ed being short! Ro
1. The Shrimp at the Library

**A.N.: Helloo. Ed is stuck in our world. (I'd wish he'd stay here) Yep. Please read the whole chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! 3**

The Small Guy/Shorty/Pipsqueak at the Library.

"Ugh..."

It was like any other day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and today would be the day this girl's life would change forever.

Of course, she was unaware of what fate had in store for her.

She did what she always did, she took a bath, dressed, and then headed downstairs. As always, her step mom was there to greet her, "Good morning, Rie." She glanced at her for a minute, "Yeah, morning." She grabbed her notebook and headed for the door. "Shouldn't you take your breakfast first?" Rie closed the door, and shouted her reply, "I'll take it later!".

Rie arrived at the library and climbed up the stairs. It was nice being close to a library. Rie was no bookworm, but being close to it was very useful for home works and such. She had always come on Saturdays, and she didn't come on weekdays because she was far too busy. Sometimes she went even though there were no projects or assignments, it was part of what she did every week, and a week without coming didn't seem complete. She entered and grabbed the books she needed. She sat on where she always did.

Every now and then Rie gets tired of this weekly routine, but she really had no choice now, did she? She read carefully, jotting down what was needed. She was pretty focused for the next few minutes.. But then...

"Nyahaha! I got it!", shouted one boy.

"Noisy.", thought Rie. The boy retreated with a smile and a laugh, returning to his books. The boy had long golden hair that was neatly braided, his eyes, like his hair, were golden. He seemed to have a stationary arm that was wrapped in bandages, but it was done messy so you could see slits from where the bandage did not cover, and what you could see wasn't flesh, but rather metal..? Oh and another thing, he was really short.

This was not the first time Rie had noticed him though. She would see him here every time she came. True that there are a lot of people who come to read in the library often and you would see the same people coming here day after day, but his appearance stands out, unique, unlike others. Not only that, she also observed that he read the oddest books--books she had never seen or heard of before and it's not the first time he had been noisy either. He would shout or curse out of nowhere and people around him would be startled at him. But, this is the first time he's actually said a meaningful sentence... Well, not exactly meaningful but a sentence nonetheless.

Not long after, the small guy stood, and exited the library. At the same time, Rie finished what she was doing and proceeded to return the books where she took them but, something caught her attention.

"A pocket watch?"

A strange circular metal object was spotted on a table formerly used by the small guy who just left. It had an animal on it. Well, it looked liked an animal. Rie thought it resembled a lion. Behind it, there was a star..?

"Nice. The shorty sat here awhile ago...this is his? Should I give it back?" Rie had two choices: One, give it back, or two, sell it and feel guilty for it. She thought for a moment, "Stupid conscience." she muttered. She ran out and instantly spotted the ignorant-fool-who-left-a-very valuable-looking-watch-who-is-also-very-short. She would've called out his name, but she didn't what it was, and he might get mad if she called him shorty. The shorty turned to corners of streets making it difficult for Rie to catch up and give the watch back. She would've shouted something like, "Hey!" or "You!" but she was too busy catching her breath. Right now, Rie had second thoughts about selling the watch and she fantasized what she'd do with the money. This really looked fancy and valuable. But doing that would mean that all this running, panting and all the effort would be wasted. "Ugh." What was started must be finished.

At last, the pipsqueak turned to a corner that seemed to be a dead end. Rie was nearing when suddenly she was blinded by a flash of light. "Light? From where the shorty is..?"

Rie turned to the corner and was stunned at what she saw. "A hole..?" There was a hole in the middle of a wall--the wall to supposedly end this road. Yet there was a hole in the middle of it... and beyond it? A field. Just an empty field. Not only that, but the hole itself weird. It's absurdly perfect. Perfectly round. And if things weren't weird enough, a weird circle was in the middle of the plain field with writings and shapes in it...

"The pipsqueak? Where's he?" Rie asked herself. She saw him place a glass container containing some red liquid in it at the middle of the weird drawing. "Blood?" Rie suddenly realized how much of a dangerous situation she was in. Is this some kind of conspiracy? Should she turn back? Her head was spinning and she didn't know what to do. She then remembered her earlier motive... "The pocket watch thingy.." Should she give it back now? I mean that's why she's here right now, right? What if they're some aliens who plan on destroying Earth? What could she possibly do? It's possible that guy is a Martian... (I mean he is short).

Rie was lost in her thoughts. The pipsqueak's movement snapped her back into reality. She tried to focus, but she was panicking. The whole earth could've been resting in her hands, and all this just because of a stupid watch. She turned her attention back to the small guy, he clapped his hand to his stationary hand, his hands touched the ground and a familiar light flashed. "The light earlier..?"

Thoughts, theories and assumption spun through Rie's mind. "What's happening? Does that light have some kind of power? Did the blood in the bottle help increase it's power? If it was blood whose was it? Why is that guy very short?"

Rie looked around. She was starting to fade.. more like disintegrating. This happened as the light spread through out the area. Rie didn't know if she was more confused or sacred. She screamed, and she started crying. She could swear the small guy looked behind and saw her. His eyes widened as he saw what was happening to the girl. Same thing was happening to him though, he was fading as well, but he looked happy to be. Rie wasn't really sure of what she was seeing, it might've been because of the light that she was seeing these things.

She was scared, confused, hungry and convinced..

That she really should've just sold the pocket watch.

**Ohh… So tell me please if I should continue. If I'd get at least 2 reviews I'd probably post the 2nd chapter. I wasn't very descriptive though. I didn't mention the color of Rie's hair or anything like that. Could you please tell me as well the typos and the errors of this story? You know I'm not very good with names. You may think Rie is a weird name. I might've written her name as "Rei" some part in this fanfic. eep Oh and the title of the 2nd chapter is "True Knowledge". Yep. Please review**


	2. True Knowledge

**A.N.: Hello! It was hard creating this one. I needed to go back and check the manga pages lots of times and it was tiring. Summer's going to end here I don't think I'll be able to finish this story before school starts again. faints Ah, but I'll do my best.(I am determined)Thanks for those who reviewed. yey. There maybe a lot of things that are wrong in this chapter. Tell me if you see typo(es/s?). Thanks!**

* * *

When Rie had opened her eyes, all she could see was white. Was she in heaven? She suddenly recalled what had happened earlier; she was disintegrating, as if the light ate her up. Was that the light they say when you die? She honestly thought that death was peaceful and you wouldn't feel anything after someone killed you and that light would be like "Ahhh" like opera music, but it wasn't like that. Who was that shrimp anyway? Was he "God"? No... he's too small to be. She thought God would look like a giant and he would be shining and glowing, and that shorty was nowhere near how she imagined God, but it wasn't like anyone had seen God from their own eyes and live to tell the tale. Besides, that short guy seemed shocked that Rie was there with him, being engulfed the same as he was. So... what happened to her? She checked herself. She panicked at the thought of one leg or one arm would be missing. She was complete. She sighed with relief. Huh? Why did she check herself? As if she knew something should be missing...

"You think a lot, don't ya kid?"

Rie turned around; somehow that voice sent shivers down her spine. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, echoing, and never ending... like where she was... The white, it was everywhere, but where the voice came from, you would still know. What Rie saw, she didn't know. It seemed to be a soul, formed to be like a human being. You would be aware of its presence, yet it seemed like it or he wasn't there.

"Wh-who are y-you? Are you that short guy from the library?" Where was she? Who was he? Was this really heaven?

"Short guy? You mean alchemy boy? Nah! I'm not him! How could you say I'm him? It's kind of tiring to say this a lot but, I am what you humans refer to as the world, also known as the universe, or god, or all, or true knowledge or one. But this doesn't eternally apply to you, since where you come from; Alchemy doesn't really exist, or is another thing. It's futile for you to see the "True Knowledge" but I can't really do anything, you've paid the passage fee and there are no refunds. Consider yourself lucky, you are the first person from where you come from to ever come through the gate." A smile appeared on his face. Would you call it a face?

Rie's head was spinning. What was this? God? He was God? But he's also the universe? Rie suddenly noticed what was behind this "God". It was a big door, with words she could not understand, yet the letters that were used to from these words were from the English Alphabet. She couldn't understand anything anymore, and she didn't want to. She wanted to cry but she was too confused and scared to. If she was dead, she'd actually be thankful she was, and if this was a test to determine whether you'd go to hell or heaven, she'd fail, but somehow, she didn't want to care.

"No use to cry." The gate opened, Rie expected light, but it was the opposite. What seemed like an eye was in the midst of all darkness, black hands reached for her. It was too strong for her to retaliate. She screamed. Was she going to hell? No... This was all a dream, she slept at the library and this was all a dream. Yes, precisely.

"This isn't a dream. Stop screaming, you're not going to go to hell, but you're not gonna go to heaven either." said the "boy", as if Rie had voiced her thoughts. Tears were forming at the corner of her eye. "Stop... I wanna go home... please." The black hands covered her mouth, her screams were muffled and she felt weak. It dragged her all the way into the door. "Let me show you, True Knowledge." The door closed.

* * *

Ed opened his eyes. He lied there, motionless for a few minutes, but stood up awhile later. He moved his hands and feet. Wait, moved? Yes, he could move his automail at last, although it was painful to, he was happy it would move. "I'm back." Ed laughed and once again lied down and felt grass tickle his neck. Where was he? He looked around. "Rizenbool..?" He was back and he was in his hometown. What couldn't be better? He would let Pinako fix his automail and the only thing left to do is to find Al. He didn't succeed and getting Al's body back from the gate, for some reason he didn't see his brother's body on the way back, but when he used Envy's philosopher stone from before, he had seen his brother's body, why would this one be any different? Was it because he came from that weird world? "That world... " That world didn't have alchemy. It was a totally different world from where he was. Ed was ready to close his eyes and rest. He was tired and taking a nap wouldn't hurt...

But he then stood, "Shit! That girl!"

He recalled something, he remembered a girl screaming for her life as she was engulfed in the light. "You idiot!" Ed scolded himself. He pounded the grass with a clenched fist. Could that girl gain the true knowledge? She probably would be too shocked to remember, just like Al. More importantly, was the philosopher stone be enough for two persons to go through the gate? If it wasn't, the girl would be probably walking right now with one foot or one arm. Why didn't he notice her following him? He probably was too excited to try his alchemy formula out. He needed to act fast, no time to rest. He needed to find Al, find this girl, get the philosopher's stone and get the girl back to her world and possibly get Al's body back in the process. There was a lot of things to be done, and he needed to do it, fast.

* * *

Rie felt weak. She didn't want to stand, her hands were trembling with hunger. She should've taken her breakfast. Her head was spinning and she didn't know why. The only thing she remembered was being engulfed in this light and the shorty at the library. She tried to clench her fist due to anger, but she felt something; she was holding something. She turned her head to see. "The... pocket watch" Rie swear she wanted laugh. Imagine if she didn't see the stupid thing none of this would've happened. She wanted to throw it in anger, but she was too weak to. Her vision faded, as it did, she heard voices...

"Dad! Look!"

"Hm..? What is it Kayal?"

"Look! It's the girl from before!"

"The one from Xing? No! That's not her!"

"Is she dead?"

"I don't think so..."

* * *

**A.N.: Do you think this chapter is too short? I always just go up to 3 pages… Ah well… I updated a day after! Yey for me! I may post another tomorrow. Yep, lots of ideas. I guess the next title would be, "Girl state alchemist" Please review.**


End file.
